Better Life
by angel-chibiusa
Summary: A angst songfic. My first shot at a sonfic! Features 3 Door Down's 'Better Life'. Suicide. *One Shot*


Better Life  
  
  
----  
  
AN: This is an angst sonfic based on the song 'Better Life' by 3 Doors Down!  
My first shot at angst, and my first shot at a songfic! So reviews would be really appreciated...^^! [] mean song lyrics...  
  
* Angel ChibiUsa *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, yada yada yada. I don't own the song 'Better Life' yada yada yada...!  
  
----  
  
  
-Seto's POV-  
  
[I'm about to be on the floor again, surely you're gonna find me here]  
  
I looked at the bottle in my hand. 'Poison' was what the label read. 'Should I..?' I thought. I was about to commit suicide...just to leave this miserable place they called life. I knew that I had nothing to lose. Everyone I loved was gone..including Mokuba. 'What else do I have to lose?' I thought, turning the bottle around in my hands.   
  
[I'm about to sleep until the end of time,   
drug I take gonna wake my fear right now]  
  
'Well, it doesn't seem like anything's going to get better' I thought slowly. Besides, what did I have to lose? My girlfriend had dumped me for another, and things were just going wrong for me.  
  
[I'm passing away to the better life  
I'm passing away to the better]  
  
"Seto Kaiba, I hate you! You're such a BASTARD!" My girlfriend, Isis Ishtar, yelled at me. "I can't believe you! You little liar!" Isis slapped me and gave me her I-hate-you-you-son-of-a-bitch look. "But Isis, I didn't cheat on you..!" I began, but she cut me off. "Oh yeah. Then why does Mokuba keep on saying that there was another girl here?" Isis screamed at me. "It WASN'T another girl goddamnit! It was our MAID!" I yelled back, getting mad at her. "Shut Up! I HATE YOU!" she yelled back, and she stormed off. "Isis..!" I began, but a loud noise interuppted me. It was the slam of my mansion's front door.  
  
[I'm about to see how far I can fly,  
Surely you're gonna break my fall]  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" a voice inquired through the phone. "Yes, that's me." I replied. "Mr. Kaiba, your brother Mokuba has been hit by a truck. He's in critical condition." the voice said slowly. "WHAT? HOW? Who the fuck is this?" I yelled into the phone. "Sir, this is the Nadeshiko Hospital. Please calm dow-" I slammed down the phone and ran out into the damn cold night.  
  
[I'm about to run as fast as I can,  
head long into that wall this time]  
  
"Mokuba, please wake up!" My little brother had stayed in a coma for over 15 hours. I held his hand, hoping that he would wake up and say, "Big brother, where am I?". But my hoping was to no avail. He died without ever waking up.  
  
[I'm passing away on to the better life  
I'm passing on to the better]  
  
"We come here to gather in respect for...." The minster droned on and on at Mokuba's funeral. It was a simple funeral. Only few of Mokuba's friends and their families attended the funeral.   
Mokuba was buried next to my parents. Ironically, I think he had a better fate then I, being released so fast from this cruel world.  
  
[On to the better life,  
On to the better]  
  
The weeks after Mokuba died were like living nightmares. I couldn't eat, sleep, or work at all. All I could do was cry.  
  
[I'm about to be on the floor again, surely you're gonna find me here]  
  
"Mr. Kaiba. Please." My butler shook his head at me. "You need to stop crying, or Kaiba Corp will fall apart! Already we're getting complaints that the server is constantly crashing. At this rate, we're going to lose thousands of customers!" "Fuck them." I whispered. "Mr. Kaiba? What did you say?" My bulter inquired, shocked at my response. "I SAID, FUCK THEM! I'll fix the damn server!" I replied. "Mr. Kaiba!" My rival, Pegasus walked into the room. "I don't believe this!" "Well you should you asshole." Pegasus stared at me, shocked. "Pretty boy Kaiba, what the hell....?" "Shut the fuck up Pegasus!" I yelled, throwing a picture frame at him. Pegasus narrowly dodged it, and immediately left. My butler, noticing this, also left the room. "Screw you." I shouted at Pegasus's retreating body.  
  
[I'm about to sleep until the end of time,  
drug I take gonna wake my fear right now]  
  
'Hmph. I guess this really is my only way out..!' I thought. 'Well, here goes nothing...' I drank the whole bottle and waited for death to relieve me.  
  
[I'm passing away on to the better life  
I'm passing away on to the better]  
  
My vision got blurry, and I felt myself slipping away into a world of darkness. 'This must be what death feels like...'  
  
[I'm passing away on to the better life  
I'm passing away on to the better]  
  
Owari ~  
  
  
----  
  
  
My first shot at angst! PLEASE PLEASE review!  
  
/^ Angel ChibiUsa ^\ 


End file.
